Cold as Crystals
by A and A Pikachu Prime
Summary: Second in the Gem-Spark Series, the first is by ChloeBee901. My name is Crystal. Just Crystal. It started with a dream. A nightmare. While visiting a friend in the US, I find myself in a situation I didn't want. Now I'm falling in love, and have to protect someone from evil alien robots bent on destruction. My life is being turned upside down all over again. This just sucks.
1. Foreboding Nightmare

So, this is the sequel to ChloeBee901's story "Stranded In The Cold With Eyes Like Emeralds" which is the first of the "Gem-Spark Series". I don't know how many were planning on doing, but I do know that she wasn't expecting/planning to do a sequel (which is why I have permission to do so). We know that we will at least have a third one. You will need to read ChloeBee901's story to understand a lot of this story. Enjoy, and please, review!

* * *

_Darkness. So thick that it sucked the very air from my lungs surrounded me. It blinded me, and I reached through it, desperate to find out what was going on. A scream broke through the silence, and I recoiled in pain. I gripped my ears as my voice echoed through the quiet. "Emerald!" What was happening? Blood coated my hands and I pulled them away from my head. Against my will, I screamed hard enough to make me fall victim to a coughing fit. My eyes burned and the smell of flesh, cooked flesh, filled the air. "Emerald!" A voice answered, but the words were so muffled I couldn't hear them. Suddenly I was staring into the eyes of a creature I'd never seen before. A piercing red that begged for my blood to be spilt. I felt a sword tear through me, and I did the only thing I could. I screamed._

My eyes shot open and I screamed bloody-murder. A hand was instantly on my shoulder, trying to calm me. Instantly I clamped my mouth shut and was reduced to sobbing. "Crystal, it's okay. You're safe," my friend Alexa said gently. I let her hold me as I cried and tried to calm down. "What happened?"

"N-nightmare. Bad one," I managed to choke out. Alexa stroked my back and sat with me until I ran out of tears to shed. "Something killed me in it... A monster. It had red eyes. It looked like... a robot."

"Don't worry. There aren't any robots around here," Alexa joked. I hit her with the pillow before wiping my eyes. Alexa gave a brief laugh and stood, stretching her back as she did so. I glanced at the clock and found it was only 7:00 in the morning. Way too early for my liking.

"Whose turn to make breakfast?" I asked. Alexa thought for a moment and a smirk slid across her face. "Let me guess, it's mine, right?"

"Yep. Yesterday I made pancakes. From scratch. So it's your turn," she said cheerfully. I groaned, since cooking was one of my least favorite things to do, and stood. My knee snapped and Alexa shot me a disgusted look. "I already got a shower. I'd just gotten dressed when you started shrieking. The bathroom's yours." I looked her over briefly. Her red hair was tied back into a ponytail, which I thought was much better than the pigtails she always wore when we were kids. Her face was already stained with make-up; the normal foundation, green eyeshadow to match her dull green eyes, heavy eye-liner. A green hairband pushed her bangs back, and it matched her pale green shirt. She finished the outfit with white skinny jeans. Overall, her normal outfit. The only thing that was different was the gold charm bracelet her boyfriend gave her dangling on her right wrist.

I tossed her a salut and headed to the bathroom. I grabbed a quick shower and got dressed without even glancing in a mirror. I hated mirrors. After all, I didn't need the constant reminder that people thought I was a freak. While Alexa was practically just skin and bones, I wasn't. I was a very... curvy young woman. My hair was a light golden brown that danced in a display of cute little ringlets. I had a round face which was free of freckles, something I did like. But the main part I didn't was my eyes. For they labled me a freak. They were pure white. No irus. No pupil. But I wasn't blind. In fact, I had great eyesight. But others found it beyond creepy. And I didn't blame them. I thought it was creepy too.

I threw on a light blue T-shirt and plain white pants. I added my favorite necklace, a golden heart with a gem in the center, the last thing I had from the family that raised me, and blue studs. Normal. Plain. Just the way I liked it. I didn't need any more attention than my eyes and strange name brought me. After all, it was odd to come across a person that had only a first name, let alone one with scary white eyes and no middle or last name.

Alexa was waiting for me in her kitchen. I was visiting her in the United States from Canada, where I was born, abandoned, and raised. She shoved shallow bowl into one of my hands, and an egg into the other. "I thought french toast would be easy enough for you to make. I don't feel like having my house burn down," she teased. I rolled my eyes at her and set what I held down on the counter.

"I can cook without setting things on fire," I objected. We shared a brief laugh at the memory of the last time I'd said that. It had ended with the apron I was wearing bursting into flames and Alexa's mother sporting a new eyebrow-less look.

"Yeah, and I'm a butterfly," Alexa responded.

"Be glad you aren't. You'd scream at yourself all the time," I jabbed. Alexa had always had a problem with anything that even remotely looked like a bug. Including butterflies since they had their 'buggy bodies'. She growled at me and left the room. I sighed and cracked the egg into the bowl and grabbed some bread.

About ten minutes later, I placed a plate with a few pieces of french toast in front of Alexa. I had burned the first pieces, but after that I'd gotten the hang of it. Alexa gave me a smile and dug into it the food. "Hey, are we going to the party tonight? I don't want to go then have you fall asleep on me," she said through bites of toast. I groaned as I sat down across from her.

"Yeah. Lexa, late nights are fine with me. Early mornings, not so much," I told her. She grinned and whisked me away as soon as she'd finished eating.


	2. Life Changing

The air thudded with the heavy bass pouring from the speakers stationed around the room. The darkness was shattered by the harmless coloured lasers darting along the walls. I felt like my heart was going to jump through my chest and run for safety. The smoke filling the room didn't help things either. There were so many people, pushed against each other as they danced. I could hardly see, but I knew where Alexa was. Her boyfriend had shown up and they'd gone with a few friends to the bar. I didn't drink, so I stayed behind near the doors. I didn't need the pressure to get intoxicated.

Seeing as I was suddenly alone, without anyone to even talk to, I pulled on the jacket I'd brought for this very reason. I looked over in the direction of the bar before stepping outside. The chilly winter air bit at the skin of my face and legs. I instantly regretted not wearing long pants instead of the dress Alexa had forced me to wear. Then again, it didn't take a lot of pushing to make me do so. The dress was simple, with a modest curved neckline, and the skirt fell to just past my knees. It was white, to match my eyes. I had simple make-up on; mascara, silver eye-liner, plain lip gloss. Nothing overly striking to draw extra attention. Thankfully, I'd avoided any and all attention once we'd gotten lost in the crowd.

I sighed and my breath came out in a fog. A car passed me and honked but I ignored it as it rushed past me. The wind harshly slammed against me and I couldn't help but gasp in surprise. I needed to get out of the cold, I decided. I had a vague idea of where Alexa's house was. Another friend of hers, someone I didn't know, was the designated driver and planned on not drinking we'd both brought money for a taxi in case her friend went against that and had a couple of beers. Alexa and I had taken a taxi, but I didn't know the area as well as I thought. My eyes darted down the street, taking in the numbers of the houses and the street names. Nothing was ringing any bells.

An idea came to mind and I stopped walking to look down the street behind me. The road was basically deserted besides an ambulance that was coming in my direction. Suddenly I felt nervous, simply because I didn't like the idea of interrupting the ambulance driver from what they were doing, whether they were heading home for the night, or going back to the hospital. Swallowing my nerves, I waved to the driver to try to get them to stop. The ambulance braked and stopped not far from where I was. The passenger side window rolled down so the person could address me. "Did you need something?" a gruff, annoyed male voice questioned. I started in slight surprise as I approached.

"I hate to bother, but I'm wondering if you could help me. I'm kind of lost," I sheepishly admitted, though I tried to avoid my voice wavering or the want to scratch the back of my neck.

"I'm busy," he curtly replied. I gawked for a moment before anger set in. I'd been ignored, ditched, was freezing, and now was being brushed off.

"Fine. Whatever. If you have other things to do than help a girl out, than don't let me stop you. I'll just go back to wandering the icy streets until I find someone nice enough to just lend a hand," I bitterly snapped. Without waiting to find out what the man would do to me for being rude, I turned on my heel and stormed off. I could hear the rumble of an engine before the ambulance reentered my view. It took my speed easily as it cruised along beside me. "What do you want?"

"To offer you a ride. I'm sure that's what you wanted," the man responded. For a moment, a voice in the of my head warned me not to. But the steadily growing ache from walking in high heels was enough for me to politely accept. The door swung open and I climbed in, grateful for the warmth the second the heaters came on. I looked over at the driver. He looked like he was over 40 with rusty copper hair that was littered with white. He seemed world wearing, with a wrinkles beginning to mark his face. He was handsome, I had to admit. He had a soul patch beard that was nearly blending in to the stubble that lined the rest of his jaw, and dark circles had formed under his almost glowing blue eyes. His eye brows were heavy and appeared to be stuck in a furrowed position. He was wearing a white dress shirt with an orange jacket thrown over top with plain white pants. Plain and simple.

I tore my gaze away when I realized I was staring. Then again, I could easily see that he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "What?" I questioned. He shrugged a shoulder.

"Your eyes," he said after a moment.

"Yeah, they're creepy, I know. Want me to close 'em?" I responded.

"No, no, it's fine. They're unique," he objected instantly. "Where did you want me to drop you off?" I gave him the address and he turned at the next intersection. "Can I have your name?" the sudden request startled me and I looked over at him again.

"Crystal," I replied with fake confidence as if I didn't care. "Just Crystal. You?"

"Call me Ratchet," he said. I pondered the strange name even as he nervously checked the mirror. "Scrap, I believe we're being followed." My heart just about jumped into my mouth. I studied the side mirror and caught sight of a couple of dark purple muscle cars. One stayed behind Ratchet while the other came up to my side since there was no room on the opposite one. The windows of the car were so heavily tinted that I couldn't even see the outline of the driver. "Get down, I don't want them to see you."

"What the heck do they want with you? You're driving a flippin' ambulance for cryin' out loud," I complained as I ducked. Ratchet didn't answer as he swerved to avoid getting slammed.

"This is why I didn't want to offer you a ride. I knew this would happen."

"So you're saying this is _my_ fault? I don't even know what's going on!" my voice was high and strained, which made the statements come out as a shriek. He scoffed and heavily pressed the brakes, making the car behind him rush to the side or risk being hit. Ratchet then removed his foot from the brake and hit the accelerator, sending us flying past them. I barely avoided screaming.

"No, I wasn't saying it was your fault. I didn't want to give you a ride since I _knew_ I'd be found the moment I said yes!" he snapped. He motioned for me to sit up and I did, my eyes darted to the window of my door. I recognized nothing. "They're still following us. I have no choice. You're going to have to jump."

"Jump? Are you mad?" I wailed.

"It's jump or be killed by those following us. Your choice," he responded. My hand hovered over the handle and gave a nod. "Good choice. Get ready... Now!" I threw the door open and jumped, landing painfully on my right foot, and I could feel my ankle give out beneath me. I cried out in main and ground my teeth when I saw the ambulance fishtail and came to a stop, kicking up tons of dust as it did so. The other cars slid to a stop and even the air seemed to freeze. A full minute passed and I held my breath, only to release it in an ear-piercing scream. The vehicles _transformed_. The two muscle cars became identical robots with silver faces with glaring visors and guns bigger than me. They were both dark purple metal monsters with sharp harsh edges and they were enough to make me want to run. And I was harder to scare, usually.

Across from them was the ambulance, Ratchet, in what I guessed was his true white and orange glory. He unsheathed a pair of swords and motioned for me to get back. I would have done just that if I could have put weight on my ankle. The over two robots ran forward and one tried to punch Ratchet in the face. Ratchet jumped back and lashed out at the second robot who was unlucky enough to get the sword to the arm. The robot recoiled with a yell of pain. The first finally managed to connect with Ratchet's face. The orange robot went down and I gasped. The two black ones began pounding on him, and for the rest of my life, I would regret my next move. "Hey robots!" I yelled. Both black ones turns to me and ignored Ratchet. One approached and I scrambled backwards, and winced when the pain in my ankle flared, and the sound of ripping clothing filled the air. Suddenly a shadow fell over me and cold metal fingers wrapped around me. I screamed as hard as I could as I was lifted from the ground. I heard a sound that I couldn't describe before there were heavy metallic clanks and I was falling through the air. I didn't even have time to open my mouth again before I landed in another robot's grip. A robot that looked different from the others.

First of all, this new robot was _clearly_ female. She had a green visor protecting her optics. She was mainly black, but with green running down her sides. And she was much, much smaller than the others I'd seen. She wasn't nearly as harsh looking as the other black ones; in fact, she looked more like an innocent young girl than a war machine. She put me on the ground only to pick me up again when I fell from the pain from my ankle. She turned towards Ratchet and another robot I hadn't noticed. "Optimus, Ratchet. She's hurt," the female robot called. Ratchet and the other robot, Optimus from what the girl had said, walked over. As I stared up at the three metal giants, I knew my life would never be the same.


	3. Getting to Know the Autobots

"Look, thanks for saving my life and all, but I really need to get going. Alexa's gonna kill me if she finds out I got lost," I said, exasperated by the lack of progress. I'd been poked and prodded at by Ratchet who was checking to find out what I already knew. I had twisted my ankle when I jumped from... Ratchet, I guess, and couldn't put weight on it. But it wasn't broken. If I could just get away from the seemly over protective care of the giant alien robots, I would be as good as gold. Unfortunately, it seemed like luck wasn't in my corner.

"Why would this Alexa want to hurt you?" the tallest one, Optimus Prime, asked me. There was a pause before I groaned in frustration. I crossed my arms and glared up at him.

"I give up. I give up!" I groaned. Thankfully the three kids were able to help clarify what I meant.

"She means that Alexa is going to be angry. Not that she'd actually hurt... uh..."

"Crystal," I supplied to the tallest boy who was trying to explain.

"Right, Crystal," he finished lamely. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Can I please just go? I mean, you have more than enough humans in on your secret. And I'm not gonna blab to anyone. Like anyone would believe me anyways. They'd lock me up in a crazy house and throw away the key. Don't. Ask," I snapped. Optimus looked a little hurt, and the femme that had saved me from an untimely demise, Emerald, moved to his side. Huh, so I guess they were together.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Emerald jumped in, almost furiously, "You should be glad he helped to save your life!" I refused to look at her, knowing that they would've won the argument if I did. I remained quiet for a few moments as memories came to mind. Ones that hurt ten times worse than Emerald's words. Rather than becoming defensive like I normally would, I tuned out the world and drew my knees up to my chest and ignored the ache that it caused. Muffled words pounded my ears like the music had back at the party. They were indistinct, like when you tried listening to something underwater. Each word soon became clearer, but not by much.

"... ok?"

"Crystal are..."

"... think she's ok..."

I didn't want to concentrate on what they were all saying, for some reason I only wanted to concentrate on my memories and, in turn, my nightmares. Dark, gloomy shadows filled my mind and eyes as my most recent nightmare flooded me again; those burning red eyes, the smoke and flames, the screams and cries for help. All of it stinging me. All of it hurting. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eyes flew open, the nightmare dissolving immediately. It was Ratchet in his holoform.

"Are you ok, Crystal?"

"What do you think?" I hissed. "I wish I'd never left Canada. At least then I knew I wasn't wanted. You never should've saved me."

"Had I not, you would be dead," Ratchet said icily, only just stopping himself from snapping.

"I know. That's the point," I replied softly. I brought a hand up to my face and wiped away the tears that were beginning to race down my cheeks. I hated crying. It was weak. Just like how I felt. Then Emerald spoke up, her voice a much softer tone than before.

"So you'd rather be dead and without freedom, than alive and living with freedom?" She said, slipping her visor up to reveal her bright green optics. I could only stare at them. It was like I recognised those green optics. There was something I remembered behind those green orbs, something I knew but didn't as well.

"Freedom? That's a foreign concept to me. Besides, no one has ever wanted me. What's so different about this? You'd be doing a lot of people a favor by getting rid of me," I honestly responded. I continued to stare into her optics as I searched my mind for what was familiar about her.

"You are so sure of that? Freedom is everyone's right," Optimus then spoke, failing to draw my attention away. Then I realised what was so familiar about those optics. They were the same ones from one of my nightmares. I gasped and moved away from Ratchet though my eyes remained locked with Emerald's optics.

Out of the corner of my white eyes I saw Ratchet transform back into his robot form and the other humans moving back a bit; I just limped to the edge of the platformed area and stared at Emerald's optics for a bit longer before someone broke the silence. My head snapped around to face who spoke. It was the Japanese girl.

"What's wrong wi' you?"

"A lot," I responded.

"Yeah we guessed... like what?" She pushed.

"Miko..." Emerald warned, hoping to avoid another argument. I rolled my eyes.

"Miko, is it? I'm sure you're just curious, but I'm not ready to give you my whole life story. All you need to know is that I'm not a girl that wants to be messed with," I said.

"Ooohhhh I'm _so_ scared!" Miko said dramatically sarcastically, waving her hands as though she was scared. I just pinned her with a death glare.

"If you're done pokin' fun at me, can I go now? You don't want me here, and I don't want to stay, so why don't I just leave you to your secret war?" The giants just stayed silent, their leader shifting uncomfortably.

"Wait a minute," the shortest and youngest boy said, "If they let you leave, the Decepticons can just find you again. They already know what you look like and they won't hesitate to kill a human." I stopped and thought about what he had just said. And I hated to admit it, but he had a point. I gave a growl of frustration. Like it or not, I was stuck with them. I just hoped I could manage it without wanting to tear Miko's head from her shoulders.

"Fine. Guess I'm not going anywhere," I responded.

"And you can't really walk properly cos of your ankle," the boy added, pushing his red-rimmed glasses back onto his nose.

I gave him a smile, "I've dealt with worse."

"Oh my gosh! There's a smile!" Emerald exclaimed sarcastically, smiling back at me when I looked at her, my smile faltering for a second when I remembered her unnaturally bright green optics. I pushed it to the back of my mind since making enemies with these Autobots and people would be a grave mistake.

"Emerald, why don't you help get Crystal settled?" Optimus suggested.

"Sure thing, sweetspark!" Emerald said cheerfully, inviting me to the steps where, once I'd hobbled over there, she gently scooped me into her hands. "Come on, let's get ya sorted for the night!" I laughed at her playful attitude and decided that I'd only be miserable if I wanted to be. I settled in her hands as she walked out of the main room. I heard talking and sighed, grabbing onto her hand to try and keep my mind off of everything. A lot had changed in little time, and it was messing with my head. I just wanted to sleep and forget the whole thing.

"You okay? You was starin' at me earlier."

"Hm? Oh, it was your eyes... they reminded me of something I saw in a nightmare," I replied sheepishly.

"Oh? Ya know, when I get curious, I won't leave the matter alone til I find out what it is..." Emerald chimed, poking me gently with one of her fingers. I laughed slightly, but didn't reveal anything.

"Come on," she pushed, "you can tell me."

"I don't know you, Emerald. I don't know any of you," I pointed out.

"Feels like you do. Don't know why," she said. I looked anywhere back at her for a minute, trying to figure out what to say. Finally I chose to let the comment go, merely shrugging slightly as she continued walking.

She stopped in front of a door that was the same as the countless others that we'd passed. She gently set me on my feet and I winced in pain. "Thanks," I managed to say with a smile. She happily returned it, obviously forgetting her previous anger at me for being rude to Optimus. She said goodnight to me, and I slowly made my way inside.

The room was plain, with walls the same colours as the walls of the rest of the base. There was a bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in for years, with no blankets or pillows to make it look even remotely welcoming. Beside the bed was a dresser, left bare and empty. I didn't care. I layed down on the bed and was out like a light within seconds.


	4. Getting Closer

_All I could see was darkness. I pushed through it like a swimmer through water, fighting for every step. "Emerald!" There was a scream that chilled me to the bones and I tried to run. The darkness thickened around me and I struggled to keep going. "Emerald!" My hands felt slick and I looked down, suddenly able to see myself. They were coated in a blue liquid that started to eat through my skin. I screamed, long and loud. I was suddenly staring into the optics of a large Decepticon. One that was larger even than Optimus. The light from its red optics flickered on the silver metal. Emerald came into view and the two fought. "Emerald!" I rushed between them and felt a sword tear through my stomach. I screamed._

I sat up abruptly and felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened and I tensed before the light came on and I found myself staring into the eyes of Ratchet's holoform. I put a hand to my mouth and began to cry.

Slowly, he pulled me into a hug. I could feel his chest move like a human's and his soft breath on my neck and shoulder. He smelled like grinder sparks and warm metal. His touch was gentle; one hand over my shoulder blade, the other on my spine. Appropriate but comforting.

"Nightmare?" he asked. I nodded after a moment. He exhaled. "You humans seem to have them a lot. You're safe here at our base." I nodded again. I started to calm down, and was able to find the words.

"W-where's E-Emerald?"

"Recharging still, with Optimus. Why?"

"D-doesn't matter. What are you doing up, anyways? I bet it's late..."

"It's 2:31 a.m. I was working," Ratchet replied. I winced and pulled away, wiping the tears from my eyes as I did.

"I won't be able to sleep..." I mumbled. Ratchet gave a thin smile.

"I was already under that impression," he said. He stood and offered me a hand. I took it and stood before running a hand over my dress to smooth it out. The white material was crumpled and rested higher up my legs, but it was my own fault for not caring when I'd flopped on the bed the night before. I sighed when I realized that I would need to get so new clothes.

Ratchet walked to the door without me. His holoform vanished at that point and I heard the unsettling sound of a transformation. I limped to the door and shut off the lights. Ratchet kneeled and held out a hand so it was level with the ground. I climbed on carefully and felt pain flare from my ankle every time I jarred it. Once I was curled up Ratchet stood, holding his partially curled hand against his chest.

I leaned against the warm, humming metal and felt the vibrations of every step he took. I listened to the high, twisting hum behind me. There was warmth that seeped through the metal and into my skin through the thin layer of clothing. The sound was almost constant, shifting in tone and pitch, but always present. I shifted on my perch to look at the red and white metal.

"What is that?" I asked softly. Ratchet looked down at me.

"Pardon?"

"What is that sound?" I repeated, putting a hand on Ratchet's chest to make my point clear. His head shot up and his optics were instantly anywhere but on me. I guessed that he was nervous.

"My spark. My life force... It's just under the plating you're leaning against," he replied after a pause. I recoiled away from his chest and his gaze returned to me. "What's wrong?" I didn't answer. Instead, I frowned at the painted surface and curled back up in his palm.

"So strange..." I whispered. Ratchet snorted.

"You're one to talk. I saved you and the first thing you really say to me is that I wasted my time," he snapped, any yet, his voice lacked any anger. My frown deepened.

"What is with you?" I demanded. He frowned and gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes with an annoyed sigh. "One moment you're rude an' ready to leave me in the cold, the next you're invading my personal space to wake me from a nightmare. Now you're trusting me so close to your spark. What is _wrong _with you?"

"I could dump you from my height if that's what you want," Ratchet said flatly. I looked down and winced.

"Thanks but I'm comfortable right here..."

"Thought so." He didn't answer my question. He entered the main room and gently set me down on the couch which rested on the platform before walking away. He grumbled something I couldn't hear and I sighed, suddenly feeling how little sleep I'd gotten lately. My eyelids started to droop closed and I curled up on the couch, quickly succumbing to the need to sleep.

* * *

"Hush… leave…"

"Aw, come…"

"…she's interesting."

"…tired…"

I awoke to hear broken conversations and opened my eyes. The sudden brightness of the room startled me, and four people moved away to give me space. I was groggy and it took me longer than normal to gather the will to sit up. Once I had, I yawned and stretched. "Wha's goin' on?" I slurred tiredly. Miko laughed and was promptly smacked by an annoyed looking boy. I was still missing the names of the two boys.

"It's nice to see that you're awake. My name is June Darby," a woman said. I looked over at her with a slight frown and realized that I'd never seen her before. She had the same grey eyes as the older boy, and dark hair too, so I figured she was his mother. "I was starting to worry. But I can see I shouldn't have been… Ratchet said you needed some new clothes if you're staying with us. I can take you, if you'd like." She smiled. I merely glared at Ratchet when he moved into view. His expression showed innocence, but I was hardly impressed.

"I'm not staying," I said plainly. June frowned.

"You said you would," the youngest boy asked. He approached and put his hand on mine. "You said you'd stay."

"I don't want to. I just want to go…" The word 'home' stuck in my throat and I looked away.

"Crystal… you're welcome here. Optimus has suggested that you stay, and besides Miko no one's opposed to your presence. Then again, she fights with everyone," Ratchet said. I glanced up at him and felt anger building in my chest. I needed to calm down. I didn't know why I was so angry at the Autobot who had helped me the most. It was my own fault that I got here. If only I'd stayed at the party.

Carefully, gently, I pulled my hand out from under the boy's. I stood, and all four people took a step back. I was a wild animal to them, ready to snap and snarl without warning. I would, and they knew it. "I don't need your help," I whispered to no one in particular. Ratchet made a sound from where he stood but didn't object. "I don't."

"We won't force you," the eldest boy said gently. He held out a hand, "My name's Jack. I don't think I introduced myself last night."

"I'm Rafael," the younger said with a pleasant smile. "Raf, if you'd like…" I managed a smile of my own.

"Nice to know your names… But this doesn't change anything."

"We know."

I took Jack's offered hand and shook it, feeling a certain joy spread through my body. He smiled at me, obviously relieved that I hadn't gotten angry at him. Raf did the same afterwards and I found that I was much more relaxed. I actually smiled at them.

"Please stay," Raf begged gently. His chocolate eyes were puppy dog wide behind his glasses. I looked over at Ratchet who was pretending to be hard at work at the monitors; I could see his optics flick over to me.

"I guess it's not up to me. Ask him," I said, motioning to Ratchet with an open hand. He turned his head towards us in surprise at my words. I seem to be quite unpredictable for them. His surprise faded and his optics narrowed as he tried to see if I was baiting him. The others melted into the background for me as I was captured by his gaze. "Well?" He frowned yet again.

"I'm not going to take the choice away from you," he answered. But he didn't look away. I could only smirk.

"I'm not staying unless you want me to. I have other places I could disappear to. I'm used to being on my own. And I'm not exactly pleasant to live with," I stated, glancing over at Miko. The girl turned away as if she hadn't seen me looking her way. I rolled my eyes.

"Stay," Ratchet said so suddenly I felt myself jump. He'd turned to face the hallway. He walked away and the others were left confused. But I knew exactly what he meant.

I took a deep breath and nodded, whispering, "For you." Even though he couldn't hear me.


	5. Emotions Partially Revealed

"Can we leave now, _please_?" I had been reduced to begging. As much as I found Emerald's company interesting and June's heartwarming I hated what they were making me do. I didn't like being out in the public eye, so going shopping was one of my least favorite activities. Not to mention that I could hardly see through the sunglasses Miko had practically shoved onto my face when I'd finally relented to go shopping with Emerald and June.

The main reason I'd said yes was because I'd noticed Ratchet watching me again while I argued with the girls, and he'd nodded to agree that I needed to get out. So I was roped into shopping. All they had to do was get Ratchet to support them and I'd do what they wanted. I just hoped they hadn't noticed.

"Nope," Emerald said cheerily, enjoying my torture. I sighed dramatically and pushed the glasses up, making one of the nearby shoppers stop and stare. I hissed and sent them on their way. "It's not that bad."

"You try being a freak of nature with no one else like you," I snapped.

"Try being an Autobot," she responded. I glared.

"There are several back at base. I can't walk outside without being stared at, and I'm human."

"Girls," June said, breaking up the possible argument. Emerald's smile returned.

"Ratchet was staring at you earlier," she said innocently. I just about died and the glasses slipped down to cover my eyes as I blushed. "You like him."

"I don't!" I objected quickly. The smile grew.

"You like him a lot," she teased. I looked away and crossed my arms, ticked but also flattered. "He likes you too." I stared at her. "Anyone else and he'd be begging for them to leave."

"Maybe he just wants someone on base who will argue with him," June said to tease me. I was sure I was a tomato from head to toe. She gently gave me a pat on the back.

"What is it, 'Pick on Crystal Day'?" I snapped without heat. The two laughed at me and I rolled my eyes. "Please, and I'm _begging_ you, can we go home?"

"Better get her back to Ratchet," Emerald sniggered. I swatted the back of her head despite the fact that I was shorter than her holoform. "Alright, fine… We can go home."

"_Thank_ you," I huffed in relief, only for it to be ripped out from under me a second later.

"If you admit you like Ratchet."

"Wha-? Hey, that's not fair!"

"I think it is. You've been complaining since we left," June chimed in. I glared at the woman.

"Fine. I'll admit that… Ratchet has… caught my attention," I managed to say through clenched teeth. "I… like… him."

"Now that wasn't hard, was it?" Emerald teased she smiled and led us out. I smiled at my small victory, but knew that I'd be fighting my own war once I got back to base. One that involved a certain mech who at the moment was unaware of what I'd just said.

* * *

I fiddled with the cord to the headphones I was wearing and watched Ratchet and the others talk out of the corner of my eye. I could hear every word. Not long after we'd returned, the others had managed to back Ratchet into a corner and the others had overheard. And so Miko, Jack, Raf, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were engaged in a conversation with him.

I was seated nearby on the couch and 'listening' to music on the iPod I'd apparently tucked into the jacket without realizing that I'd done so. The discovery had done nothing for my mood. I'd practically fled when Emerald had driven back into the base and I'd caught sight of the resident medic. When I'd gotten up the courage to return to the main room, he was working at the monitors and asked if I was alright. Then the kids had started to talk to him.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," Ratchet protested for what felt like the 100th time. I was beginning to get tired of it; especially since Raf or Jack would glance over at me to make sure I wasn't listening. The good thing about having pure white eyes was that no one could tell where I was looking.

"You seem really close to her. You're in love with her, aren't you?" Miko nosily prodded. Ratchet spluttered for a moment and I felt my heart clench. Tears sprung to my eyes and I exhaled slowly.

"I have work to do," Ratchet said. He took a step back and nearly stepped on Bumblebee. It made the medic yelp in surprise and both of the other mechs steadied him. But I'd had enough.

"Just leave him alone!" I shouted. I got to my feet and glared at each of the people and Autobots pestering him. Jack, Raf, Bee, and Bulkhead winced. Ratchet looked mildly surprised while Miko's expression showed that she thought she'd won the prize. "My gosh, can't you just leave him alone to do his work? Besides, it's not like that type of relationship would even work! Just leave him alone…"

I stormed past the children, and was unimpressed to feel my arm grabbed by one of them. I spun on my heel to face whoever it was and squeaked when I felt lips brush my own in a soft but sudden kiss. My eyes went as wide as possible before Ratchet's holoform, which he had activated within that short span of time, disappeared again. I looked towards the Autobot and he gave a very thin smile.

"It's not impossible," he stated calmly. I didn't risk turning to the others. After all, Ratchet was more than interesting enough to hold my attention.

"You _do_ like him!" Miko shrieked, obviously slow on the uptake. Ratchet looked away, and his faceplates gained a blue tint that wasn't from his optics.

"Wow, give the girl a prize!" I crowed sarcastically. Ratchet scoffed lightly and I smiled. "If you don't shut up Miko, and leave us both alone, the Autobots are going to find a dead body in the morning." Bulkhead looked horrified, Bumblebee was too hard for me to read, and Ratchet looked more than mildly amused. I glanced over at the kids and found their expressions mirroring Bulkhead's. "Lighten up, kid."

"You just…" Jack started to say until Raf laughed, cutting him off. His adorable brown eyes narrowed in a smile and I could help but return it. I decided then that Raf and I would be good friends. With him, June, Emerald, and especially Ratchet here on base, I would tolerate being there as well. And many, just maybe, I'd learn to enjoy staying there myself.

* * *

Yes, this is moving a little fast, I know. But I need to give Crystal a reason to stay, otherwise she'll try to get away from the Autobots as soon as she can. And I'm trying to include Emerald more and more. Please tell me what you think, and any advice would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for staying with me!


	6. Project: Crystal

Unsurprisingly, Miko had had a heyday with the fact that _Ratchet_ had _kissed me_. For the next few hours, I was still able to feel his lips on mine. Despite the fact that Miko, and later Emerald, had taunted and teased me since Ratchet had wandered off to work, my mood could not be ruined. That is, my mood couldn't be ruined until I'd begun to feel quite sick. Since I still wasn't a huge fan of being on base, I kept my mouth shut for as long as possible. I didn't know these people or Autobots that well.

"Crystal, you feeling okay?" Emerald questioned, startling me. I glanced over at where she was standing, and apparently had been watching me for the past few minutes.

"I guess so," I replied slowly. She walked off and I sighed, knowing where she was going without having to ask. She was going to get Ratchet. We hadn't spoken, Ratchet and I that is, since that incident, mostly since we weren't sure where our friendship was going to lead. We were barely friends.

They walked out together and Emerald returned to the monitors, though her optics stayed on me. I warily watched as Ratchet walked over.

"You're not feeling well?" he questioned. I shook my head and shrugged, playing with the cord of my headphones absently. He frowned.

"Nothing seems wrong with you," he said before his frown deepened. He reached out slowly, gently moving a finger beneath my chin and turning my head so the side of my face was facing him. I wanted to pull away, but didn't.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to have to trust me for a moment, Crystal. This may hurt."

"_What?_" I almost shrieked just before he poked my temple. My vision instantly blurred and I could hardly see through the sudden change. I cried out from surprise and pain. He carefully repeated the action, and my cry became a scream from the pain he had inflicted. Tears rushed to my eyes, and I tried to pull away this time, too scared to really rub my eyes to clear them. He pressed a third time, and my eyes closed.

I slowly opened them to look up at Ratchet who frowned, and I found I was suddenly able to see straight again. Words were moving across my field of vision, different pieces of data and words that didn't make sense. The largest of all was 'VOICE COMMAND NEEDED TO ACTIVATE PROJECT: CRYSTAL' making my eyes widen.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked quietly.

"Words…" I mumbled. "What did you _do_ to me?!"

"That's not possible," Emerald spoke up, and I glanced over at her, noticing the way new information sprung to life. Things like: 'charge identified and confirmed', 'objective: protect project Emerald', and 'status: nearly operational'.

"What?"

"The same thing happened to me before I turned into an Autobot," she said. I frowned, scared and confused. "I'll get Optimus." That said, she turned and left.

"Crystal, I need you to tell me what you see clearly. What words?" Ratchet questioned once Emerald was out of sight. I rubbed my eyes and flinched away when Ratchet's holoform was activated in my personal space. He grabbed onto my wrist and slowly lowered it to stop me.

"The largest are 'VOICE COMMAND NEEDED TO ACTIVATE PROJECT: CRYSTAL'," I replied. Ratchet nodded solemnly.

"It's as I thought. Emerald is from Project: Emerald. She was a Transformer of a special division, designed to end the war. She was altered to protect her. But since we were worried about that not being enough, we created others like her, but with one purpose. To defend and protect Emerald. You, Crystal, were one of the ones created after her," he told me. I couldn't cope and snatched my wrist back, glaring at him while my heart shattered inside my chest. So he and the others had made me, not because they wanted to, but because they needed someone to do their bidding. So I was nothing but a slave.

"Leave. Me. _Alone._" I spat viciously once I found my voice. Ratchet flinched.

"So long as we don't say that statement, you won't change to be an Autobot," he said hopefully. His hopes were dashed when I snarled at him. "You were the best we created of the protectors for Emerald… I'd always thought you had the most potential. Maybe… I was wrong." It was my turn to flinch as he moved away, shutting off his holoform to get to work at the monitor. I huffed in frustration and hurt.

"What did you expect, for me to lie down and take whatever crap you throw my way? You should've realized by now that I'm not made for slavery," I shouted.

"I know, Crystal. We never wanted to make slaves," he said calmly, taking my words in stride. "We fight _for _freedom. What happens from here is up to you."

I walked away from the railing, moving to the stairs. One thing I didn't like about Ratchet was the fact that he made me want to agree with everything he said, as much as I really didn't want to.

"I guess I was right," I said. Ratchet frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I always was a freak," I took off at a sprint, ignoring the pain in my ankle. He called after me, but I didn't hear him move to follow me. Now that I didn't mind. I was fine with him leaving me alone for once. He always seemed to be where I was, and I'd had enough. I didn't want to be dragged into the war.

I passed one room with an open door, and heard Emerald and Optimus speaking softly. I glanced over in time to see Optimus wrap his arms around Emerald and kiss her. I felt both a pang of jealousy and a need to help. After all, Emerald had only ever been friendly. I wanted to protect her. All I needed to do was find an Autobot.

I wandered off, and soon found myself at the training room the Autobots had, and looked inside. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were inside and I smiled. Perfect. I coughed, getting Bumblebee's attention who then nudged Bulkhead. I smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Crystal, what're you doin' in here?" Bulkhead asked. I glanced away.

"I need your help for a second, Bulkhead."

"_My_ help?" Bulkhead questioned. I nodded, briefly explaining what I needed him to do. He looked uncertainly over at Bumblebee, who was watching me with narrowed optics. I felt they were going to cast me out and send me away.

"_Why do you want to be an Autobot anyways?"_ Bumblebee asked. It didn't register until a while later that I'd understood him.

"Apparently it's my job to be…" I replied. They exchange another glance. "For once, I want this."

"Crystal…" Ratchet called suddenly, making us all turn to face the door. Bumblebee and Bulkhead high-tailed it out of there, leaving me to face Ratchet on my own. "If this really is what you want…"

"It is," I said without hesitation, though even to me the reason was fairly vague. He sighed and looked away.

When he finally spoke it was with uncertainty, "Voice command activate… Project: Crystal."

Pain raced through every nerve in my body, making it feel like I was being torn apart. I screamed and I very briefly caught a tortured look on Ratchet's face. I could have sworn my bones were shifting and changing. Everything felt _wrong._ Suddenly I couldn't see again as my vision blurred, taking everything out of focus. The last thing I saw was energy snake across the room and take it over before I fell unconscious.

_Darkness... Darkness… Darkness…_


	7. Project: Crystal ACTIVATED

I finally came around to find I was still in the training room, with Ratchet nearby. The medic slowly woke to look at me, his optics dull and dim. All I could feel was pain. Everything hurt from whatever the simple statement had done to me.

"Ratchet…" I called softly, trying to get past the pain.

"I'm right here, just hold on… I'll be over soon," he said, starting towards me. I nodded only to feel the pain fill my body from head to toe, making me almost wish for death. All I could do was scream myself mute as burning agony ripped through me and I could see nothing but white. Every fibre was bursting with a need to scream to me that it couldn't handle any more than what it was going through already.

Ratchet spoke to me again but I couldn't hear his words, the sounds blending together. I was sure I could hear my body protest as I struggled to my feet, thinking if I was standing less of my skin would be touching the ground to spread the pain. Very briefly I noticed that something had changed, seeing as the floor suddenly seemed so very far away.

I looked up through clearing eyes and watched as Ratchet approached me slowly. I didn't like the way I seemed to be so much closer to his height. I stayed still, not trusting myself to try to have the strength to move away. Besides, he knew more than I did about what was going on. He was the medic, not me.

A fresh wave of pain started, centered on my heart. Unable to support myself any longer, I dropped to my knees, making Ratchet pick up the pace. When I spoke I was surprised and horrified to find that I said something in another language. One that seemed too foreign to be a human language. I grabbed my chest as the pain became regular and predictable, falling into a pattern. The room was spinning and Ratchet reached my side. I reached out to him and blue energy burst to life, racing across Ratchet's armour and making his optics go dark. And finally, I fell conscious as my body gave up the fight.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, I was staring at the endless ceiling of the base. Data ran through my sight, scaring me but also offering me a strange comfort. The diagnostics were obviously from my own body, meaning that I was still alive and alright. Ratchet came into view and that relief grew though his expression was frightened, pained, and concerned. He reached for something before I felt a needle enter my neck and I couldn't stay awake.

* * *

**Cybertron stretched out before me.**

**The buildings were in good condition from before the war.**

**The war that claimed so many lives and destroyed the planet.**

**The war the Autobots fought against the Decepticons.**

**The war that set Optimus Prime against Megatron.**

**Thirteen pillars of light formed a circle around me.**

**There were six red, six blue, and one green pillars.**

**The red pillars seemed to be fore Decepticons while blue was for the Autobots.**

**Each pillar held a Transformer.**

**Six Decepticons were in the red, six Autobots were in the blue, and one femme was suspended in the green.**

**I knew five of the Autobots having met them myself.**

**Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead were held in the blue light.**

**The sixth, a mech, was red and apparently named Cliffjumper and for some reason the sight of him was saddening.**

**Ratchet was released from his pillar of light and finally broke the silence of this world,**

"_**Here you are, Crystal. We're here to help you understand what you are."**_

**Across from him a Decepticon descended from his pillar and laughed as if someone was telling a joke.**

"_**So that's your name. Crystal. Fitting."**_

"_**Ignore him. Follow him and you'll become a Decepticon like him."**_

"**Who is he anyways?"**

"_**I'm Knock Out, the better medic."**_

"**And obviously quite crazy if you think you're better," I snarled getting a grin from Ratchet.**

"_**Crystal, come with me."**_

**I followed when Ratchet moved away from the pillars as well as Knock Out.**

"**So what am I?"**

"_**Whatever you want to be. Project: Crystal was a project that resulted in your creation. Emerald was too valuable to lose to the Decepticons. When they learned of her existence, we needed a way to keep her safe."**_

"**So you just… made me? Just because your little project wasn't able to protect herself?"**

"_**Wake up, and everything will be explained."**_

"**I won't if it means waking up to you!" I shouted, thoroughly annoyed at him.**

**Ratchet sighed and gently touched my face.**

"_**Please Crystal. Wake up for me. Emerald, Optimus and I will help you when you do."**_

"**Fine. I'll wake up from this nightmare," I finally said.**

**The world around me faded into blackness and I was lost to the darkness yet again.**


End file.
